Jurassic world from ashes
by GS12
Summary: Jurassic world has rose from the ashes of Jurassic park can they do it again my first story constructive criticism welcome.
1. prologue

InGen HQ San Diego CA 9 months after the Isla Nublar incident

Samantha Richardson was a bundle of nerves this was her first big press conference' she was going to As a new reporter for environ news network. The press room was large a brightly lit auditorium with eggshell white walls and a glass wall behind the podium' but all this did not help make the room feel much larger' when it was full of over a thousand reporter's and cameramen. But Samantha did her best to keep calm she was here to hear what Tim Murphy the new CEO of InGen' after Ed Regis stepped down last week and rumor was that something big was happening at InGen.

Samantha was snapped out of her thoughts' as tim came up to the podium and cleared his throat' welcome ladies and gentlemen' I have a big announcement to make as of today Masrani global corporation no longer has controlling interest' in International genetic technologies.

Me and several Other members of the board have worked together to buy thirteen precinct stock this bring's Masrani shard down to forty percent. And I'm sure many of you are wondering what does this means for Jurassic world but I am proud to say Jurassic world will still reopen on June twelfth twenty seventeen

Isla Nublar 3 months later north of the perimeter fence

Jack Anderson was hot tired and sweaty' but most of all he was ready to get the hell off this island.

And he was' this was his last night before the beginning of his early retirement' tomorrow.

He And twenty other acu member who were going to retire this year were offered early retirement'

Plus a hundred thousand dollars cash' plus an extra twenty thousand dollars a year. on top

Of the fifty thousand a year retirement pay' and keeping all of his insurance paid for life.

All they had to do was transport an asset from a quarantine pen' on the far south of the island

To this facility InGen built on the far north and not ask questions. Jack was startled when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Jack you ok' came the heavily accented voice of Ricardo Honduras

You zoned out yeah ' yeah just ready to get off this island. I here you man I can't wait to get off this island and get home to my wife and kids. All we have to is get this thing in it's cage say what hell do think this thing is I mean this place is built like Fort Knox. don't know don't care just want to get done with this I have some packing to do fair enough I guess replied Ricardo say want to grab a drink at the El Antro, Corona in San Jose. deal I'll pay food you get the drin- eyes up transport ETA one minute came an authoritative voice over the radio both men fell silent as they stared down the path and it was not long before the sound of diesel engine and sloshing mud was heard. There had been heavy rain a couple hours earlier' and the air was hot and humid. The truck entered the clearing and pulled into the loading bay.

Jack stood there on the platform above the loading bay leading to the arena that what they called.

This place because that's what it looked like it was big circle about 500 feet in diameter with 60 foot high concrete walls' that were 10 feet thick with 20 of foot electric fence on top' connected to a large building on the east are you ready their boss shouted from below yes sir Ricardo answered.

Ok drivers back it up even from up here jack could tell there was something big' in that truck.

He could hear the almost' raptor like but deeper growling coming from inside the truck as it backed up to the gate' and then with a loud thud that reverberated through jack the truck met the gate' and then all hell proceeded to break lose. the creature went from growling to roaring and basing up against the side of the truck trying' to break instantly half a dozen men's training kicked in' as they brought their tazer and traqulizer rilfes' to ready about to fire when a loud voice stopped them .hold fire hold fire and stand down' the voice came from a tall man of heavy build' everyone watched as the man walked up to

Truck' and began talking to the creature inside like one would a child' in a strong but reassuring' tone after several minutes of this the creature' inside began calming down. the man stepped back from the truck and yelled gatekeepers' open the gate Jack and Ricardo jumped to it' and opened the gate it took two people' to open for safety reasons the gate slowly raised and when it had raised as fars it could' it stopped with loud clank. and the creature ran into the arena the gate closed and the sound of rustling leaves could be heard on the other side of the wall. The next morning as jack rode in the helicopter' to the mainland jack couldn't help but wonder was it another one.

-author's note hi i hope you like this is my first ever story i my grammer is going to be bad i mean real bad. constructive criticism welcome no flames criticism

not quickly changed wu to Ed Regis

as fomer ceo made

more sense


	2. we call her indominus

InGen HQ twentieth floor executive office 3 days after speech

It was nice calm day' the sun was shining the bird were singing' all in all it was a calm and peaceful day.

WHAT! Do you mean there's another one' actually there's two' godamit wu don't you ever a learn lesson. Why the hell did you make another two' I was following orders sir' so were the Nazis.

So how did this all come after indominus alpha' killed indominus beta it was thought

That more research was needed' to be done into their behavior. so they started building a facility north

Of the perimeter fence. after the Isla Nublar incident indominus delta was terminated before the cultivation was complete. but some members of the masrani borde thought we might get a weapons contract with it' so they had two more made. Tim could not keep his hand from sliding to his face and sighing as he leaned back in his chair. what is the state of the two indominus Charlie has just started incubation.

Indominus echo is ninety percent through cultivation ok send order to have the both of them terminated immediately. wait sir with all do repse- quit trying to weasel around this wu InGen does

Not make weapons. very well sir but there is much we could learn from them' no the indominus is to

unstable' sir that was a fluke the problem was we underestimated it intelligence' we left it in complete isolation it went insane' don't we owe it to that one to let at least one of these live.

There was a pregnant pause in air' as Tim was lost in thought ok send word to terminate echo

Charlie will be aloud to live for now.

Thank you sir new you would see' oh no you not out of the woods yet I can't fire you but I can

Make sure you never set foot on that island again have fun in Siberia doctor wu.

One week later north Georgia Grand Valley nature park 75 miles northeast of Atlanta

Samuel White was lost in thought' sitting on a bench in a small clearing' looking out over the rolling hills

Of the southern Appalachian Mountains 'Samuel had come here to think as he took a sip of his beer

His memories come flooding back. Two weeks it was hard to believe it had been two weeks sense gani'yegi had was his girl had been for the last five years' she was a beautiful cat a liger

No ordinary one mind' you one that had been modified to be bigger stronger smarter and more aggressive. ok the last one was a side effect but it was still true thought she was nowhere near as bad as the first one that had escaped and mauled 3 people' before being shot with a high power rifle.

He was brought in to help raise the second one' gani'yegi Cherokee for danger. Samuel was suddenly snapped from his reminiscing when heard the sound of a car coming up the dirt road to his house.

Samuel ran up the trail to his house when he got there he saw a an empty car and the door to his house

Open' he hurried inside and saw a man in black suit digging around in his fridge' hey what the hell do you think your doing the man wheeled around holding a couple of beers . Oh sorry bad habit I picked up from my grandfather im Tim Murphy CEO of InGen' you applied for a position at one of are parks.

Now hold on CEO's of multi billion dollar company do not come to see someone over employment at a zoo. Well there you are right there is an animal on Isla Nublar that could use your certain set of skills.

What kind of animal' I am not at liberty to say that until you sign the contract and are on the island but I will say it's right up your alley.

One week later somewhere in between Costa Rica and Isla Nublar

As the helicopter flew over the ocean Samuel looked out the window.

You have to admit it's good view one of the pilots yell over the whine of the engines.

Yeah it's great' Samuel replied as he looked out over the ocean he could not help but think

What have I gotten myself into.

As the helicopter set down' Samuel was met by a short black man of light build with clean cut hair.

Ah glad to see you've arrived' im Joseph Park manager' my assistant will show you to your quarters get some rest then will head down to the creation lab' show you what you'll be in charge of.

It had been about six hours sense Samuel had arrived and he Joseph had just arrived at the creation center. I'd like you to meet are head geneticist at Jurassic world David Banks. Hello sir so this is the one that will be her trainer 'good look is all I can tell you. Well mister banks open the door show him'

Without saying anything David went to the panel and put his hand on it beeped and door that was almost invisible opened. inside sitting in an incubator was single large egg' as Samuel leaned in close he asked what is this. David spoke first we call her indominus .

AN just to let you know this takes place in between the first and second part of the prolog.


End file.
